


Reprimands

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, jealous!Cat, protective!Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl visits Ms. Grant on her balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprimands

Cat is alone on her balcony, alone in the building, when Supergirl appears before her, “Good evening, Ms. Grant.”

“Supergirl,” Cat says, small grin on her lips, “long time no see.”

The young hero grins, she’s been keeping her distance since Cat came so close to discovering her identity, “A hero’s work is never done,” she says simply.

“You sound like Kara,” Cat says with a snort, not bothering to hide the use of the young woman’s proper name from the superhero.

Supergirl tilts her head, “Perhaps you should fire her if she can’t handle her workload. Or hire a second assistant.”

The hero is not expecting the full force of the Cat Grant glare directed at her, “Kara can handle her workload quite well, Supergirl, better than you at times if the things I’ve seen are any indication. You shouldn’t speak of people or situations that you know nothing about.”

A blush covers the young hero’s features, “I’m sorry, Ms. Grant, I meant no disrespect to Kara, I’m sure she’s a very lovely young woman.”

Cat’s glare is not longer only reprimanding but also angry, almost jealous, “Kara is a very smart, beautiful young woman and just because you’re a hero does not mean you get to talk about her anyway you please.”

Supergirl holds up her hands, “Maybe its best I go.”

“Maybe it is.”

Supergirl is a hundred yards from Cat Grant’s balcony when her com goes off, “Yeah, Lex,” she says trying to hold in her laughter.

“What’s the matter with you?” Her sister questions.

A full laugh bubbles out of Kara, “I just got reprimanded for putting myself down and then faced Cat’s jealousy when I said something nice about myself. I don’t think there’s a protocol for this.”

Alex laughs, “Come on home, Supergirl, I need details on this situation.”

“On my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It's Cat speaking with Supergirl and Cat doesn't know who she really is so when Supergirl she makes a disparaging joke about Cat's assistant Cat defends Kara... Trying to make amend Kara says something nice about her but Cat thinks she's hitting on Kara so she gets jealous... Because she sees Kara first


End file.
